Sweet Dreams or Should I say, Reality?
by roseypoo97
Summary: Bella is a vampire prophet. She thinks Emmet is behind it all. The Volturi poses to be Rosalie after she runs away and tried to stop everything. Read as the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Maybe it was fate or just plain luck but, I met him (officially) today. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. But he has got a secret. One I have a feeling I can't know. Always with this group. This Beautiful, Gorgeous, mysterious, and stunning group. I was in awe struck when he spoke to me. He has been in our school for about 2 years although, I haven't noticed him before, I now know that I am in love with him.

English Class 11:18 a.m.:

"Okay students, today we will start a project." I sighed. I know the deal; Katie and I pair up, she tells me what to do, I do it, she doesn't like it, she does it over, we turn it in, and then she complains about how she did all the work. "But, today I am going to shake things up." What does Mr. Baker have in store for us today? "Instead of your usual partners, I am going to put you in pairs with people I don't see you interact with." Please…Please just let things be normal, let this be a dream.

"Here are your pairs; Mike and Sarah…" I look around. There was a lot of people I did not want to work with. "Helen and Emmet, Dakota and Rosalie…" That must be hard for them. Rosalie I mean. She and Emmet are inseparable. "Bella and Edward…" Ugh! When is the end of this…OMIGOD! "Sarah, who did he say I was paired with?" I wanted to make sure I was right. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Me." I turned around. And there he was. The perfect angel. I gasped. I had to remind myself to breathe. Edward Cullen… Sarah looked at me, "Good Luck!"

Lunch 12:52 p.m.:

Normal lunch, well as normal as today can get. Mike and Sarah are talking. I just stare. _The_ whole table was looking at me…well except for Edward. He just stared out in space. I look down expecting food. I forgot I hadn't gotten my lunch yet. Neither had Edward...or the rest of _the _table. OMIGOD why can't I stop thinking of him? "Mike, What is for lunch today?" He looked up, "She speaks!" He smiles and then jumped up and ran around the lunchroom, "She speaks! Isabella Swan speaks!" I laugh. Everyone else laughs too. I glance over at _the _table. Now they all are looking at me. Now, I am cracking up. Mike is running around screaming! Everyone is laughing. Finally I say (well, more like yell) "OKAY, we get it. I spoke." That got everyone laughing again. Although Mike stopped, everyone else was still recovering. He ran over and said to me (not yelling) "Grilled Cheese."

I decide that I need to eat. I get up and hop in line. I froze. He wasn't at his table anymore. Gasps could be heard around the room. OMIGOD…what could be happening? It suddenly got really cold…ice cold. I felt this cold hand wrap around mine. I saw the pale skin. His chin was tilted into the V of my neck as if he was going to give me a hickey. He was behind me. This was like no other expirence before. He took a deep breath. I am afraid to move. By now, _the_ whole table is around us. Alice, one of his sisters, turned to face me, "Isabella, please listen to us." It seemed as if they were giving a pep talk to Edward. They told him things like, "You can do this." Or "It's okay." Or "Not here, not now." Jasper comes to the front of me and said something to Alice so low I couldn't hear him. She just nodded. And Jasper walks away. "Listen, do not move." Alice confirmed my fears. I felt the cold hand loosen his grip on my very own hand. "Once, Edward is," she cringed at the word, "_off_ you. You must leave school." She said this part really low, "Come and meet me at the town library. There is not a lot of people there. Come alone." Why did that matter?

Everyone eyes are staring. I look around. I feel like a poor helpless lamb. "Edward," the grip on my hand tightened. "Isabella don't." Emmet's raspy voice comes out of nowhere. I ignore him, "Please let go of me. We can ask Mr. Baker for a partner switch." He snorted and let go of me slowly, almost painfully. "Please Bella, why would I do that?" He whispers to me. He walks away. Alice looks at me in disbelief. "See you in a few." I rush the words out of my mouth and then myself from school.

Love,

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

Dear Diary,

The Public Library, 1:28 p.m.:

Gasp. It is so quiet. Too quiet. A sort of eerie quietness. I walk up and down aisles, not sure what to expect. "Over here Isabella!" Alice shouts from the corner of the library. I walk over. "It is Bella." She giggles. "Edward tells me you like to be called that. Sorry, Bella." She giggles some more. All of a sudden, her face turned blank and emotionless. It is like she just zoned out. "Um..Alice?" I waved in front of her face. She grabbed my hand and flipped me onto her back. "What are you─ AH!"

It feels like I am standing still…except I am just moving so fast. Everything whips by us. I don't even know how explain it very well. Next thing I know, we were at this huge house in the middle of nowhere.

Gasp. "Whoops, I forgot to tell you to close your eyes and hold your breath. Are you okay?" I roll my eyes. "Considering, I have no clue what is going on, even though it seems as if I am in the middle of it. I am as good as I can get." She glanced at the big sliding glass doors on the side of the house. There was a figure there…but it disappeared. "You will soon figure it out." She quickly and gracefully walked up to the doors. "Come along, you don't want to miss your party." Party? This is the last thing I need right now.

Party, 2:23 p.m.:

"Um…shouldn't you guys be in school?" They laugh. "Well, _you_ shouldn't be _here_!" The skinny long haired blonde, Rosalie said. She has been giving me the cold shoulder the whole time. "That's enough, Rosalie." Carlisle said.

"Okay, so will someone tell me why I am currently being thrown a party?" They all looked at me. The only one that spoke was Alice. "Come on guys. Just tell her. What is it going to hurt?" Apparently, that set Rosalie off like dynamite. "Why? Well, let us just remember that we could get hurt! Eternal life would mean nothing then! The Volturi will tear us apart as if we are nothing! NOTHING! This endangers the whole family, not just you or Edward!"

Emmet to the rescue, He takes Rosalie by the hand and pulls her out of the room and they jump out the window! That's right, a window! "Oh my gosh!" I ran to the window. "What are you guys doing? You can't just jump out of a window." I looked down. They were gone. There wasn't any signs of blood or anything! "They are okay. We are _different._ We are made to do this stuff." Carlisle said to me. Okay, that is it! "I am out of here! I am just going to forget this ever happened, because it's a dream. It is all a dream."

Before I get to this next part, you should know that I haven't seen Edward since lunch.

"You are not going anywhere." I stopped breathing. His scent fell on me and I almost fainted. His voice is so pleasing. I was afraid to turn around and look at him.

"And who is going to stop me?" Okay, so not my best choice of words.

"Me." He simply said. "We have to work on our project."

"No! Not until I get some answers."

"I guess we will take a 0."

"Alice, will you take me home? Oh and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the freak show going on here." Alice nodded. "Come on!"

Well, I am going to go to bed,

I need to think about some things.

Bye!

**Edward**

Dear Diary,

Her Blood. It is so mouth watering. It makes me what to eat her. But I can't. I am in love with her.

Her blood has always appealed to me, but after watching her for a couple years. I am in love with her. She is just so mouth-watering.

I want to tell her. It would make thing so much easier on me. _"…Oh and don't worry, I won't tell anyone aobut he freak show going on here." _Those words made me cringed. I died inside. She obviously doesn't like me. It's almost mid-night. She should be in bed by now.

Good Night Diary #109


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I switched from the diary format because that was getting hard to write. BTW Sorry I couldn't post. I have been real busy and my computer was broken. But I got a new one so everything is all good. Please reveiw...:) I will read your stories if you review and commet! Hope you enjoy! **

**Edward POV**

Okay, this is stalker-ish…I am sitting in her room watching her sleep. She sleeps so peacefully. So beautifully. Well, except for the screams. Screams that make me want to kill myself. Screams I think I caused. This is the first night that she has screamed. Charlie has been in here at least 3 times to check on her. Which causes some problems for me, always having to be on look out. It isn't very—

That is the 4th time Charlie has been in here. Alice needs me. She wants to talk. I have to leave. I don't want to leave.

**Alice POV**

Where is he? It has been at least 20 minutes since I sent him a message…well more like a _thought. _

I hear the car door slam and race toward the door. "Edward! Where have you been? The one time I need to talk to you and you are not here!" He came in and hung up his coat and slammed the keys down. "What?"

"Well, someone is moody tonight." He scowled at me. You think he would have some sort of respect to someone who is going to save Bella's life.

"Someone told. Well, actually Rosalie told. I saw a vision of her going to the Volturi and I went to talk her and she was gone. Then about 20 minutes ago I got a vision of the Volturi coming here. They are going to kill her."

He looked stunned. After a while he said, "That bitch. Does Carlisle know?" I was waiting for him to come before I told Carlisle. I didn't know how to tell him. He didn't let me answer because he already knew the answer, "Let's tell him."

**Bella POV**

I didn't sleep very well. Charlie kept coming in saying I was screaming. I don't remember. I do remember the nightmares. The horrible nightmares.

_I was in the Cullen's house…alone. I would shout and shout for someone to hear me. Finally, Edward would appear out of the shadows and inch closer to me. He would get closer and closer and eventually he would be just centimeters away from my face. He would whisper, "Die." And I would start screaming. Yet, he wouldn't hurt me. He just stood there watching me scream._

I shivered as I got out of the shower just thinking about that. I was on my way to school when I heard a big thump and swerved out of the road and got stuck in the bushes. It was Alice. She had climb into the window and told me to scoot over. So I did. And then Emmet came swooping in on the driver's side after he pulled the car out of the ditch. He took over the driving and turned the car around and started driving the other direction. "W-What are you doing?" I asked. Emmet looked mad yet betrayed. Something happened. Something big.

Alice answered. "We are leaving. The Volturi are coming for you. We had a leak. Someone told." That did not seem logical. If I only knew for one day and only the Cullens knew about it. Then someone turned on them. Not Emmet or Alice. Neither Carlisle nor Esme, they would not do it. It was Edward! That's why he didn't like me. He was going to tell. But wait, tell what? What do I know? Nothing! I knew nothing.

"Wait, told what?" Alice looked nervous. "I was going to tell you our secret. The whole family knew I was going to."

"Tell me what!" I said, but it sounded like a scream because Emmet slammed on the brakes and turned into a back trail. "I don't know if my truck can handle this." I told him. He smirked, "You actually think we will take this stupid piece of trash!" Oh no! He just didn't— "Get out!" I told him. "If we are not taking it then get out." He slammed on the brakes and stormed out of the car.

Alice glared at me then said, "Rosalie." And she got out and went after Emmet.

I sat there. I was so stupid to test him. His lover ran away and told on the family. She wouldn't dare to come back. I was debating whether to go after or to just drive away or maybe just wait.

**Emmet POV**

I ran away and started to cry. I couldn't be mad at Bella. She didn't know. She doesn't know anything…yet. And Rosalie, she just left and turned on us. The worst part is…I knew. She left me a note and I went straight to Carlisle. I was a mess. I love her. I loved her! She repaid this family by leaving us! By leaving me!

I know she never wanted to be a vampire, but that still doesn't give her an excuse to turn on us. She betrayed us! She just…she left. She would be crazy to come back. Edward…or Alice would kill her! Both of them! Over some stupid human…Who am I kidding? Everyone knows. She has potential. Bella is destined to be a vampire. Alice has seen it. She keeps seeing it. It still doesn't change a thing. Rosalie left. And she isn't coming back.

"EMMET!" Alice was calling for me. I bit my lip and called back, "What?" She came running through the woods. "She didn't know. Please just come back." I looked at her. She was right. "Okay, but I want to tell her. I want to change her." She looked at me. "Y-You?" I meant it. I am going to get back at Rosalie. This is the way to do it. "Yes. Me. I want change her." She looked nervous. "I don't know, Emmet. This doesn't sound like a good idea. You haven't changed anyone. How do we know if you will stop?" She then whispered, "Plus, her blood smells so appealing. It is probably the best of the best." She was right. Unlike Edward or Carlisle, I haven't changed anyone. "Let's just go."

I will change her. Even if no one knows. Even if I haven't changed anyone before.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before you read this, please do not kill me! I know somethings are still vague but you will get some answers in this chapter. **

**Also, if any one has any suggestions to the story please feel free to review/commet. And if there is any other book you think I should write about let me know! I am planning on doing one for Maximum Ride, but I am not really sure what to do for that. There is so many stories that I wouldn't know where to start! Any suggestions? **

**Plus, if anyone needs anything, LET ME KNOW! I know that sounds cheesy but i mean it. ANYTHING...even if it is advice or whatnot! Okay, so this was long! ENJOY! **

**Rosalie POV**

I regret it. I went to the Volturi thinking that they would eliminate Bella and everything would be okay. I realize now I can't go back. If I do, I will be killed. Probably by Emmett. Emmett, oh god, I miss him. I could go back and try to convince them I am sorry. No. That wouldn't work. But, I have to see Emmett. I can't live without him. I betrayed him.

I have to write to him. Now.

_Dear Emmett, _

_I love you. I am sorry I had to leave. I couldn't risk being caught with that human. Plus, she smells so delicious that I probably couldn't withstand myself. Please get out of there. If you are there when the Volturi comes, something could happen that I couldn't be able to withstand. Tell Carlisle that I am sorry and understand if he doesn't want to take me back. I want to come back. Maybe you could come here with me. I am in London. On my way to Alaska to go to our old home. Find me. Do not leave me hanging. Please. Also, have Edward change her. If she is a vampire, they can't hurt her. Do it. I have to go sweetie. I love you. _

_Love, _

_Rosalie. _

I stared at the paper. A tear dropped off my cheek and onto the paper. I put it in an envelope and started my way to the mail box.

**Bella **

Okay, so Charlie called. Like 10 times. I told him that I went on a trip to surprise mom and not to tell her. He was actually happy once I told him. He said, "Good. You haven't seen your mom in a few years. Tell her I said hi. Oh, and next time just tell me." That was after the, "I have been calling you! Where have you been?" scenario.

So now, Edward is babysitting me. Everyone switches every hour. It has been 45 minutes with Edward and I just want him to leave. He is making me so uncomfortable. He is staring at me…

"Bella?" This is the first thing he has said since he has come in. "Yea?" I asked. "I have to tell you something." "What?"

"We are vampires."

I stared. This was the big secret? Well, apparently they did not know.

"I didn't know that you guys were."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, my mom. She is one."

"So you are half vampire?"

"No. I was adopted. My dad eventually ran away because she kept trying to attack me."

"So you couldn't put two and two together to understand?"

"I left when I was two! I barely even remember her. Charlie told me out of _guilt!" _

"Oh."

Silence.

"Yes. So What is the Volturi?"

"The Voluri are like the kings and queens of vampires. If we break the rules then we get punished."

"So wait, why are they coming after me?"

"Because we told you."

"No_, you_ just told me 2 minutes ago."

"Because… because Rosalie told them we were going too!"

"Oh."

More silence.

"How do you get punished?" I asked. "Kill you." He said, like it was completely obvious.

"So you are risking your lives to tell me that you are vampires?"

He looked at me. He was staring again. Creeper. "It's more complicated."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Okay, I am mad. I stood up to make myself look more powerful and screamed, "I am the one in the middle of this! The Volturi are coming after _me_! You are in trouble because of _me_! Yet, you won't even tell me why!"

He looked taken back. I wanted to keep yelling, but it was time to switch. Emmett came in.

**Emmett POV**

I stood outside the door listening to Bella scream at Edward.

"I am the one in the middle of this! The Volturi are coming after _me_! You are in trouble because of _me_! Yet, you won't even tell me why!"

I figured that I should probably save Edward's butt. So I came in. "Whoa, Whoa. Come on Bella. Give him a break."

She stormed right up to me and slapped me. I wanted to hit her back. But I figured that if I wasn't able to stop that, that would be enough of a punishment.

Edward got up to leave and before he left whispered in my ear, "Don't you even dare think of doing that. I will be right outside. Do not hurt her." He said it with such a growl that all I could do was nod.

"Bella, I am not supposed to be telling you this, but you are a prophecy. You are going to save the vampire world."

"What!" She screamed. "Me? Save your world?" I could almost hear Edward growl.

"More like, keep are world a secret…it is getting harder and harder to keep a secret and the prophecy says that someone will tell the mortals and you will save us and stuff like that."

"But, I am only a human!"

"Oh yea," I said as I sat down and picked up a magazine. "I am supposed to change you."

Now, Edward did not come storming in or anything. Must be he left.

"Now?" She looked scared.

"Whenever you want." The worst part was the fact that she was supposed to be changed in battle. But, that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Do it." She said with such certainty. "Then, I can kick Edward's ass."

"Are you sure?" I stood up and started to corner her into the wall. "There is no going back." I whispered.

"Do it."

I reached into her neck. She smelled so good. There was a twinge of guilt in my stomach. But that did not matter as I slowly tasted the sweet blood flow into my mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just so everyone knows...THIS IS PART 1. More answers also! Sorry so short...I was going to make PART 1 and 2 together, but I thought that a cliffhanger would be a good ending. **

**Edward POV**

I left! I left for two freaking minutes! I heard the scream and came running. By the time I got there, Alice and everyone were all ready there. Emmet was dripping with blood and Bella was changing.

"EDWARD! You knew! You could have talked to him or told someone! You knew he was going to do this!" Alice practically spit in my face. I hated to admit this, but it's been a secret long enough. "I didn't." I said, looking at the floor, "That doesn't matter right now. Right now, let's stop the transformation." Everyone got bug eyes and stared at me. Carlisle was bent over Bella with Esme holding on to her trying to calm her down. Saying things like, "Bella, Listen to me, it is going to be okay."

"She is gone." Carlisle said as he stood up. "Let the transformation begin." I panicked. "NO!" I shouted and ran over to her. I made an attempt to suck the venom out. "Bella, please, stay strong. I won't leave you. I promise. Bella, I love you." No one spoke. They just stared. Bella stopped screaming, stopped wiggling, and stopped crying. She froze and looked up at me. "I loved you. Then you wouldn't tell me answers. After that, I hated you. Emmet told me," She cringed, took a deep breath, and moved on, "and changed me. Now that I am in pain, you open up." I nodded. She looked up to me and said, "I love Emmet."

**Emmet POV**

"I love Emmet." _Me? She loves me? OMIGOD…_she loves me. _OMIGOD! I JUST SAID OMIGOD! _Everyone turned to look at me. Edward got up and just about cried. He walked right up to me. "I hope you're happy." He walked out of the room slamming the door.

"Oh, shit!" I said. Bella started screaming again. "I will be back." I said and ran after Edward.

I found him in the hallway crying…crying hard. "Edward…" He wiped his tears and stood up. "How would you like it if I took Rosalie away from you?"

"Rosalie is gone. Bella wasn't even yours."

"You knew I loved her! Everyone did."

"I didn't want this to happen! I never asked for this."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tell her! Change her!"

"Because."

"Why? God damn it! WHY?"

"Rosalie."

"Oh. I didn't think that was the reason."

"Wait, how did you _not _know?"

"I am broken." He looked ashamed as he said this. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Ever since Bella started interacting with us, I haven't been able to see as clearly. People have to let me in their minds or give me a hint."

"Like what?"

"Like I didn't know why you changed her until you said 'Rosalie.' I knew after that."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was ashamed."

"Edward…"

Bella's screams got louder.

"What?"

"Fix it. Can't you just fix it all?" I started crying. "Rosalie is gone. The Volturi is after Bella. I bit Bella. She is turning. She loves me. You love her. I love…"

"You love who?"

"I love…"

"Emmet?"

"I love…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you haven't read the Chapter before then this will not make any sense! Also, Salvatore means Savior in Italian. **

**Previously: **

_**Edward POV **_

"_NO!" I shouted and ran over to her. I made an attempt to suck the venom out. "Bella, please, stay strong. I won't leave you. I promise. Bella, I love you." No one spoke. They just stared. Bella stopped screaming, stopped wiggling, and stopped crying. She froze and looked up at me. "I loved you. Then you wouldn't tell me answers. After that, I hated you. Emmet told me," She cringed, took a deep breath, and moved on, "and changed me. Now that I am in pain, you open up." I nodded. She looked up to me and said, "I love Emmet."_

_**Emmett POV**_

"_Fix it. Can't you just fix it all?" I started crying. "Rosalie is gone. The Volturi is after Bella. I bit Bella. She is turning. She loves me. You love her. I love…" _

"_You love who?" _

"_I love…"_

"_Emmet?" _

"_I love…_

**Edward POV**

"Fix it. Can't you just fix it all?" He started crying. "Rosalie is gone. The Volturi is after Bella. I bit Bella. She is turning. She loves me. You love her. I love…"

"You love who?"

"I love…"

"Emmet?"

"I love…

"Emmet!" Alice interrupted him. "Bella wants you." Emmet looked nervously at me. Then said, "Give me a second, uh I am kind of talking." She looked at us, nodded, and left.

"Emmet. Tell me." I stared at him. "AHHHHHHHHH! EMMETT!" Bella screamed. It made me want to punch him for her loving him. Jasper all of a sudden came back from hunting and keeping watch. "Oh shit. They are here."

"WHAT!" Both Emmet and I shouted. "We have a few minutes to spare. I managed to lose them." About the same time Alice came out and said, "They are coming." We all rushed inside to the hotel room and gathered around Bella.

"Well, Well, Well…What do we have here?" Aro's voice soon filled the room. Everyone was there Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, and Felix. The others were in the hall…if they brought them. Bella screams got louder. Aro inched closer to her and grabbed onto her hand. Aro can read minds like me, but only through physical contact. He suddenly looked shocked. "I..I can read her, but not very well." Jane suddenly said, "Who changed her?" Everyone glanced at Emmet. "Ah, Emmet not a smart move." Aro said.

"Jane." Aro said. Jane nodded subtly. Next thing you know, Emmet is laying on the ground screaming with pain. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9… "Jane." On his cue, the pain immediately stopped. "May I?" Aro said, pointing to my hand. I wanted to say no, but I knew that he wouldn't take that for an answer. He grabbed my hand and looked as if he was sucking the life out of me, pleasurably. "Ah. That is very interesting…Emmet? Do you mind telling me who you love? It really is hard to not get an ending." Emmet glanced at me. I knew what he was thinking. I also knew we wouldn't stand a chance against them. I shook my head. He look disappointed.

"Jane." "No!" Bella said before Jane could do anything. All eyes were on Bella, no one had noticed. She looked as if she weren't in any pain at look fascinated. "You just bit her." He whispered. Then he turned to the Volturi and nodded. They all left the room except Aro.

Suddenly, Aro turned into …ROSALIE! He literally transformed into her. "Look what I can do." She said. "As soon as I found out I could do this, I came up with my own plan. I would have told you, but it wouldn't have been such a convincing act." Emmet looked as if he wanted to kill her. "You left me for some stupid plan! Then, you told Jane to hurt me. I don't get it?"

"Look, with me on the inside we can control everything. We don't have to worry about the Volturi. Oh, and guess what? Jane and Aro are a thing! I almost had to do _it _with _her._" I snickered. "And to think Emmet did this to get back at you?" Okay, probably not my best move. "What?" Rosalie looked hurt. "You transformed her to get back at me?"

"No. Edward is lying."

"Why would he lie? Plus, he can your mind."

"Well, Bella here is fogging up his ability. He didn't know until I told him!"

"That explains why you didn't realize it was me…" Rosalie said. Something seemed off about her. She brushed past me and ran to Emmet. "Please…I am sorry. Love me again?"

Emmet looked ashamed. "I-I love you. I always have." She kissed him. She stepped back and turned back into Aro. She left the room and returned with everyone. "We can't do anything now because she is a vampire. Plus, she is our Salvatore." Jane objected, "Yes, our Salvatore who was supposed to be turned in battle. Shouldn't we at least punish Emmet?" Jane look toward Rosalie who is currently Aro. "Maybe she would be better a vampire." With that, they turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aro POV**

"Do you think it worked?" Jane asked. I snickered, "Of course it worked. And with Bella in the way, Edward won't be able to read my mind." Felix then said, "Something is wrong. If Edward can't read minds, Alice couldn't see that happening, and Jasper couldn't feel the uneasiness, something is going to happen." Jane objected, "It is that Bella! If we could just get rid of her…" Felix slammed the table in front of him, "We can't! She is the prophecy! If we get rid of her, we might as well just kill off the whole Vampire population!" Next thing I know, Felix was on the ground shouting in pain. "Enough!" I yelled. "Jane!" She stopped, "Yes master?" I looked at her in disbelief. "Get up, Felix!" He quickly stumbled up. "Now, Felix you are right; Something is wrong. Jane you are also right; It is Bella. But, we cannot kill her. Not yet."

Felix looked enraged. "We went through all this trouble, why, if we are just going to kill her?" He stood up, holding on to his pride and walked toward the door. "If you take a step out that door, you will _never_ be welcome here again." I said, calmly. I could not let him see that we _did_ need him. Felix turned slowly turned around and whispered, painfully, "I do not want to be welcome here if you cannot use justice to make important decisions like this.

"It has been going on for years! Rosalie came and you automatically jumped at the chance to kill the Cullens. You did not even know that she was the_ one_ until you read Emmet's thoughts! What do you have against them? It was Carlisle choice to leave, not yours! And It is my choice to leave also. Goodbye!"

"Wait." Alec, who had been quite this whole time, interrupted. "Felix, you do have a point, but do you remember who is supposed to turn on the Vampires?" He nodded, "Someone close to Bella."

"Very well, if we eliminate Bella, we don't have to worry about that."

"Yes, but if we eliminate Bella whoever this traitor is might be even more enraged."

Alec stood up. "Very well, it is your choice to leave. But remember, you will never be welcome here again." With that, Felix turned on his heel, opened the door, and left.

Caius came in through the back door, he looked puzzled. "What happened?"

**Emmet POV**

Carlisle came into the house. "Emmet, you have mail." I looked up from the TV, maybe it was subscription to Home and Gardens…I mean, uh…Playboy. He threw me a letter. It was postmarked from England. "Uh, any idea who it is from?" Carlisle looked up from his bills, "No. Open it and find out." He went back into his study. We had come home because of the whole Bella vampire thing and I have been in an unusually good mood. Rosalie is back, she didn't turn on us, and a America's Top Model Marathon was on. I ripped open the letter and…

"Carlisle! Edward! Alice! You guys might want to see this!" I panicked, so much for my good day.

_Dear Emmett, _

_I love you. I am sorry I had to leave. I couldn't risk being caught with that human. Plus, she smells so delicious that I probably couldn't withstand myself. Please get out of there. If you are there when the Volturi comes, something could happen that I couldn't be able to withstand. Tell Carlisle that I am sorry and understand if he doesn't want to take me back. I want to come back. Maybe you could come here with me. I am in London. On my way to Alaska to go to our old home. Find me. Do not leave me hanging. Please. Also, have Edward change her. If she is a vampire, they can't hurt her. Do it. I have to go sweetie. I love you. _

_Love, _

_Rosalie. _

"What? Aro got past all of us! How the hell did that happen?" Alice shouted.** "**Bella." Carlisle said. "She has got to go." Edward shouted, "No! I love her. Did we leave Jasper when Alice fell in love with him? Did we leave Rosalie when Emmet fell in love with her?" Carlisle looked nervous, "I guess you are right. Fine. We won't leave her."

"I say we keep up with the charade. Don't let him know we are on to him." I suggested. "But, what if he tries to read us?" Esme said. "Say, Rosalie can't read minds." Edward said. "Yea, but what if he is with the others?" Jasper kept the conversation going. We were all puzzled. "I got it…" Bella suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "It was hard not to over hear you guys." She stated, "Anyway, What if we actually got on the inside?" Huh? "And how do you expect to do that?" Alice said. Edward then got up and whispered something in her ear. She tried to whisper, but we could all hear. "Edward. I am sorry. I had too." Edward looked frustrated and stormed out of the room.

"Uh, what was all that about?" I asked. She sighed. "Nothing…If you don't mind me asking, but I am really thirsty." Edward came back with his jacket on, "Let's go. I will take her. Use her idea, find out how though." Bella nodded. And they were both gone in two seconds flat. Everyone just looked at each other.

**Bella POV**

"Edward, I am sorry. I didn't mean too." I begged him once again. We have had the same conversation over and over again for the past 2 days. "How do you not mean to lie and hurt someone?" His voice was like ice. I was sucking the life out of a poor deer. That didn't do much for my thirst. He tapped my shoulder. "Up ahead. Can you smell that?" I could. It smelled so good. "It is a Mountain Lion, more than one. Second best thing you can get." I believed him. "What is the first?" He smirked, "Why did you even bother to ask?"

I ran up the hill and killed them. I don't want to get into the details. Hunting is actually pretty easy. "Want one?"I asked. "No. You keep them. You need it more than I do." After I sucked the life out of 2 of them, the cub and mother, I gave the male to Edward. "Eat it. Your eyes are…" I trailed off. Black. His eyes are black. He gladly took it and ate it.

I ran over to Edward. "Edward…" He instantly stood up and got protective. "What?" I leaned into to him, "I love _you. _Not Emmet. Do you understand me?" He closed his eyes and bent back down. "Why did you say it then?" I looked away…"I needed Emmet to think I loved him." He glanced up, "Why?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this…"

"I don't care. Tell me anyway."

"You cannot tell anyone. Even if you feel you have too."

"I won't."

I walked right up to him. Pulled him up, and looked him square in the eyes. "I will kill you if I need too." He just stared… "I will kill myself too."

"Okay," He took a deep breath. "Tell me."

"Emmet is going to be the one, who is going to turn. If I made him think that I loved him, he would believe that I did not know."

"Bella, Be straight with me."

"I am!"

"No, you are not."

"God, Edward! I…I am going to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Do not come looking for me. I will be back in a couple days."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm. "No, you are not." I looked at him, "I am sorry." I turned and ran, leaving him with the hurt in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In case you do not read my Maximum Ride FanFiction, I am going to try to post every week. Although this story will be updated every other week, I am going to switch back and forth from each story to make it easier on me. Well, thats all! Hope you enjoy! **

**Bella POV: **

"Rosalie?" Where was she? The letter said that she would be here. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The floor creaked as I walked across it. That is when I smelled it. It smelled like something was burnt.

I walked into the kitchen. "Omigod…" I whispered…

**Edward POV: **

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?"

"Edward…It's Bella."

She sounded worried. No, frightened. No, she sounded scared… "Bella, Where are you? Are you okay?"

"W-Well, I am in A-Alaska…"

"What are you doing there?"

"I-I came to f-find R-Rosalie."

"Why are you stuttering? What's wrong?"

"She…she is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I c-came into the house…I-I found a burn p-pile and…I didn't find R-Rosalie."

No…"Are you sure she didn't just leave or something? She can't be gone."

"Edward, she isn't here."

"But—"

"Edward."

"Get out of there."

"What?"

"Get out of there. Whoever did that to her might still be there."

"Fine. Okay, talk to you later?"

"Alright, Bye."

"Okay bye."

"…Bella?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too."

I sighed. How am I supposed to tell Emmet this? I walked into the kitchen where Emmet and Esme were whispering quietly. "Family conference…now." Without any objection, they got up and followed me into the living room.

"Yo, Family Conference!" Emmet yelled for me. I nodded. By the time, I got to the living room (walking like a normal human being), everyone was there. I looked at everyone. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together; they were holding hands. Alice and Jasper were sitting together holding hands and Jaspers free arm was wrapped around Alice's shoulder. Then there was Emmet. Emmet who is going be alone. It is different for me considering I have Bella, but we just can't show it because of Emmet…What was I doing? If I told Emmet that Bella found Rosalie's burn pile, that would make him madder, and more likely to turn on us quicker. If he is the one that is going to turn on us though… I should ask Bella. She would know what to do.

I reached for my phone in my pocket. I started dialing then Alice interrupted me. "What is going on?" I shook my head. "Give me a second. I have to make a phone call." I walked away, but no before I heard a shout from Emmet, "Don't worry. Take your time. We have forever!"** (Ha ha. Get it? "Forever…" 'cause they're vampires and they are immortal.)**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello. Edward?"

"I don't think we should tell Emmet. If he is the one to turn on us, won't that make him madder and more likely to turn on us?"

"Tell him."

"What? Why? Did you just hear anything I said?"

"Do it."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

And then she hung up. I sighed and grumbled, "Why not?" under my breath.

I walked back into the living room. "Bella—" Alice interrupted me _again, _"Is she okay? She has been gone for a couple days." I shook my head, "She is fine, but Rosalie isn't." Emmet jumped in, "What do you mean?"

"Bella went to Alaska and found a burn pile. Rosalie wasn't anywhere." I shoved everything out of my mouth as fast as I could hoping no one could understand it.

"What?" Emmet asked. "When did you find out?" He pointed at Alice. "How come you didn't know?" I took a deep breath. "I found out a few minutes ago." Alice stood up defensively. "_I _never saw it! Bella is in my way, so don't blame me for this! Why do you care anyway? She _left _you!"

Emmet stood up and got in her face. "I love her." He said through clenched teeth. "I will always love her, and I don't blame you." He turned to face me. "I blame Bella!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmet POV: **

Who does Bella think I am? I know she killed Rosalie. She must have!

"It was the Volturi!" Everyone kept telling me. I still didn't believe anyone. I was sitting in my bedroom with my hands in my head when Jasper came in. "Hey." I stood up. "I don't want to hear it!" Even though I was still standing, Jasper sat down. "I am not here to tell you otherwise." I sat down next to him. "Then why are you here?"

"I just want to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone out there is freaking out and…it is so calm in here."

"Oh. Why are they freaking?"

"Are you really that dumb?"

"Hey!"

"You are accusing Bella of killing Rosalie. Rosalie is dead. What do you expect them to do?"

"I guess you are right." I closed my eyes to fight back the tears.

"Hey, man. It is just me. You can cry. Let it out."

I did. I cried and cried. I don't know how long I cried, but it was getting dark. Once I finally stopped, I felt so much better. "Thank you." I whispered. Jasper got up to leave. "No problem. I have to get going. Alice and I are going hunting." Now that I really thought about it, I was really hungry. "Can I go? I am…" Jasper quickly shook his head, "Not with Alice. She is on a tight thread right now. She just needs to…" I nodded. "I get it." He left.

**Bella POV: **

I walked into the front door and came in as quietly as possible. Edward immediately jumped up and started to say my name, but I stopped him just as fast. I shook my head. He nodded and kissed me! I closed my eyes. "That was …incredible." The words subconsciously said. He laughed. My eyes got wide, "I-I didn't mean to say that…" He laughed some more and kissed me again. "I agree." He said after he was done.

I knew Emmet was going to be pretty mad so I needed to talk to him first. I thought if maybe I could get rid of Emmet first. I wouldn't have to deal with the whole saving the Vampire World thing. Yes, you heard me. I am going to kill Emmet.

I glanced at Edward to see if he could read my mind. I knew he couldn't, but I can never be too safe. "Upstairs?" I asked. "Bella, I don't think that this is a good idea." Did I ask you? Carlisle came out. "Bella, are you sure you didn't see Rosalie anywhere?" I felt like screaming at him because I have been getting calls from everyone at least 4 times asking the same question. "Yes. I even went to see if she was hunting." His head hung low. "Okay…"

I headed upstairs. I was about to knock on his door when he came out and grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall.

**Edward POV: **

Bella headed upstairs. I went into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were sitting. "Let it go." I told them. Before they could say anything back I heard a huge crash. The wall from upstairs came crumbling down. WITH BELLA AND EMMET! Emmet had Bella by the throat. Bella quickly got on top of Emmet and slapped him. He froze. She got off of him and went out the door. She slammed it. Emmet just lay there. "What did you do to her?" Esme asked, "She didn't do anything!" She exclaimed as she went after Bella.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't blame Emmet, nor could I go after Bella and make it look like I was favoring her. I just picked up the phone. Carlisle questioned me. "Hello, yes. I need to order some drywall…"


End file.
